


My Turn

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, sorry mom sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: Here is an insurmountable amount of garbage. It disgusts me as well. I apologize in advance.





	My Turn

He could already hear the heavy footsteps. It was a wonder that thing could even walk on two legs, Hank thought to himself, trying to keep his focus away from the door. Any moment now that horrible creature would walk in, bearing down on him like a hunter and it’s prey.

A pungent smell hit him. It was like old blood on a wet dog, and it stung his nostrils. The lieutenant grunted and wiped his eyes as they began to water. The footsteps grew ever closer, finally coming to a stop right next to him. Hot breath washed over his hair, reminding him that this moment was inevitable. Resigning to his fate, Hank took a deep breath and looked up.

The beast towered over him, a good ten feet in height. His claws, teeth, and garb were soaked in blood. Drool spilled from it’s torn maw into it’s already matted beard. Not that the rest of it’s hair was any nicer. That same rotten scent drifted out of it’s mouth with every exhale. It’s eyes were covered by dirty bandages, but he could tell it was peering down at him.

“Mom says it’s my turn to use the PS4.” He growled.

Hank took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the television screen. There was no way he would just pass the controller to this big oaf. Even if he didn’t break it, he’d still get blood all over it. “Fuck off, you damn furry.” He muttered under his breath.

Apparently Gascoigne had heard him, he realized as he was tackled to the ground. Saliva sprayed across his face as the beast snapped at him. Hank grabbed the priest’s jaws, putting in all his strength to push him away. “Y-you wouldn’t-agh!” he yelped, Gascoigne nearly chomping on his nose. Hank was already feeling his stamina run out when he heard more footsteps charge into the room.

“Lieutenant Anderson!” he heard Connor cry out in apparent panic. He felt the android grab his shoulders just as a man in a trench coat, mask, and weird-looking hat attempted to yank the beast away.

“Gascoigne, no! Bad beastie, bad!” the Hunter scolded. Father Gascoigne turned to him with a low snarl, only for a rolled-up newspaper to smack against his forehead. Connor helped Hank to his feet and glanced down at the growling beast.

“I know what you’re thinking, you hairy prick! The answer is still no!” Hank shouted, Gascoigne snarling in response.

“Oh, I had a feeling. Which means neither of you are getting it!” the Hunter exclaimed. All eyes were immediately drawn to him. Hank wrenched himself free from Connor’s grasp, but the Hunter had already taken Spyro: Reignited Trilogy out and replaced it with Monster Hunter World. He glanced smugly at the other three, Gascoigne and Hank glowering and Connor sporting a somewhat disapproving frown.

“You’re dead before the end of the night, boy.” Gascoigne hissed as he laid down next to him. Hank sighed and sat down as well. Hunter was three kinds of dead after this, but at least he hadn’t been torn to pieces. He supposed he could wait just a while...

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah. I decided to write this partially out of a desire to torture myself, and now you all have to suffer. This was based off of a drawing I made with a similar premise. Would've posted that, but I have no idea how inserting images works on this site...I'll get back to posting something serious, I swear.


End file.
